Lágrimas compartidas
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: El amor es algo incontrolable, el amor es algo inconfesable, algo muy doloroso con lo que intentas acabar mil veces pero que siempre acaba saliendo mil una. Eso lo sabe muy bien James, que está incotrolable e inconfesablemente enamorado de su tía Hermione.


**Lágrimas compartidas**

 _Todo el Potterverso pertenece únicamente a Rowling_

 _Este fic forma parte del reto temático de noviembre "Tercera Generación" dentro del reto_ _#7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

4.900w

* * *

 **Lágrimas compartidas**

* * *

El amor es algo que simplemente no podemos controlar, algo que nos posee y nos obliga a cometer las mayores locuras pensables. No elegimos a quién amamos simplemente lo hacemos y, o nos arrepentimos y vivimos condicionados por ese amor, reprimidos por los sentimientos e intentando que se noten lo menos posible, o disfrutamos de ese amor con la persona amada.

James, a causa de quién es la persona que invadía sus sentimientos, tuvo que escoger la primera y vivir durante años reprimido, con miedo a que se supiese quién es la mujer de la que está enamorado desde que apenas tenía diez años. Cuando era pequeño pensaba que ese amor simplemente desaparecería con el tiempo, que era un cariño de niños y no iba a pasar a más. No podía llegar a imaginarse cuán equivocado podía estar.

Con el paso de los años, en lugar de desaparecer, ese amor fue intensificándose. Con el paso de los años, fue sintiendo cosas más fuertes por la castaña, fue sintiendo una atracción mayor que pasaba de lo meramente emocional y pasaba al plano físico. Cada vez que pasaba ante él, moviendo su cabellera castaña de forma inconsciente y haciendo que su pelo se moviese al ritmo de sus pasos, con un movimiento casi hipnotizante, sentía que su corazón le latía a mil por hora y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Cuántas noches en blanco tuvo que pasar el mayor de los Potter por culpa de Hermione, imaginando que algún día estarían juntos, que iban a casarse y ser muy felices, que tenían los polvos más salvajes que nunca nadie había tenido y que iban a estar juntos para siempre. Cuántas veces había perdido puntos en clase a causa de estar pensando en ella en clase, en un partido de Quidditch o en el Gran Comedor.

Cuántas veces había deseado confesarse a ella, cuántas veces había deseado acercársele y gritarle que dejase a su tío Ron, que él sabría hacerle feliz, más feliz que a ninguna mujer en el mundo. Cuántas veces había deseado poder confesar sus sentimientos a alguien, a quien fuese, a sus hermanos, a sus padres o a cualquiera de sus primos —salvo, tal vez a Hugo. Se decía día y noche que es lo que debería hacer; total, sólo es un adolescente lleno de hormonas que no pensaba ni sabía lo que hacía y que solamente se había embelesado con Hermione como podría haberlo hecho con cualquier otra mujer.

Pero algo dentro, muy dentro de él le decía que era un error, que eso es lo último que debía hacer. Una voz dentro de él le decía que Hermione iba a hacerle daño, que su familia le iba a echar siempre en cara haberse enamorado de su propia tía, que tendía que irse de su casa y vagar por las calles del mundo vendiendo su cuerpo a camioneros y amas de casa para poder comer y tener un hogar en el que vivir. Incluso había pensado decírselo a Teddy, que siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para él, pero la situcación siempre acababa igual, Teddy diciéndoselo a la familia y ésta borrándolo del árbol genealógico.

Así que simplemente le quedaba callar y tragar. Le quedaba callar todos sus sentimientos y tragar todas las cenas familiares en las que ella aparecerá con su melena recogida por haber venido directamente del Ministerio, con un traje formal o peor, con la melena suelta, el pelo estirado y un vestido de fiesta que le sentaba genial.

Le tocaba tragarse cenas en las que Ron y ella hablaban en susurros sobre lo mucho que se querían mientras el resto de la familia los ignoraba y hablaba de sus cosas mientras comía. Todos salvo Hugo, que a sus trece años seguía entreteniéndole el hacer caras de asco cada vez que sus padres decían algo que podía considerarse subido de tono o se daban un beso.

James había intentado borrarse su sonrisa, su mirada y sus tetas de la cabeza, sustituyéndolas por la sonrisa, la mirada y las tetas de otra mujer, recurriendo a novias a las que quería pero que jamás quitaban la cara de su amada de sus pensamientos.

A James no le quedaba más remedio que ser simplemente un sobrino de tantos de Hermione, realizando azañas que ningún otro Weasley había conseguido para llamar su atención, para llevarse por un par de segundos todo su tiempo y su aprobación.

James sabía muy bien que daba pena, tenía un aspecto casi enfermizo, apenas comía, estaba descuidando sus estudios y sus entrenamientos de Quidditch. Una parte de él, esa que siempre le daba charlas de lo asqueroso que era, siempre le decía que su comportamiento era penoso, haciendo las mayores locuras y estupideces por su atención, haciendo cosas que le resultaban tediosas únicamente por su aprobación.

McGonagall, la actual directora, le había dicho que aprovechase las vacaciones de Navidad para descansar. Le había informado de que si no se recuperaba para cuando se reanudasen las clases, no iba a tener más remedio que expulsarlo del equipo de Gryffindor por su propia seguridad. Y que, aunque agradecía que el nivel de gamberradas hubiese caido, no deseaba ver a un gran alumno como él paseando deprimido por los pasillos.

Pero eso no había salido tan bien como pensaba. James pensaba que, o McGonagall había puesto al corriente a sus padres de su estado de ánimo, o bien simplemente ellos ya se habían dado cuenta y le iban a dejar pasar Nochebuena en su casa, descansando un poco. Nada más lejos de la realidad; a veces James pensaba que su padre no tenía ojos en la cara o que simplemente pasaba de él. Sea como fuere, Harry arrastró casi literalmente a su hijo James a la cena de Nochebuena en la Madriguera.

James pensó que podría no estar todo perdido si se sentaba a una distancia prudencial de la "adorable" pareja pero de nuevo la suerte se puso en su contra y finalmente le tocó el sitio justo al lado de Rose por lo que se sentó a dos sillas de Ron y a tan solo tres de su amada. Por dentro maldijo a todos los comensales a base de bien, con una serie de insultos y maldiciones. Iba a pensar que podría ser peor, pero prefirió seguir pensando que era la peor silla por si Hugo le decía de cambiar de sitio y tener que sentarse al lado de Ron. O peor, de Hermione.

A distancia, el dulce y tranquilizador olor de ella le inundaba. Su respiración se volvía un poco más inquieta y acelerada con cada pequeña brisa del ambiente que le aproximaba más dicho olor. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada cuando comenzó a contar sus días de asuntos propios que había pasado con Ron en una playa desierta. Sentía que iba a volverse loco.

En un momento de la cena, cuando realmente ya no podía más, se levantó, tirando la silla al suelo y, ante la estupefacta y atenta mirada de todos, salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió a un árbol que había en el patio. Ginny en ese momento, hizo el amago de levantarse para ir tras él, pero Hermione alzó la mano y se puso en pie, indicando que sería ella la que fuese a ver qué le ocurría al joven Potter.

Hermione salió de la casa a paso tranquilo y se dirigió hacia el árbol. El chico trató de escudarse tras el tronco del árbol, sentándose sobre una de las ramas, cuando la vio acercarse. James se esperaba a una Ginny enfadada que le obligase a entrar y le dijese que "ya hablarían después" no a Hermione. No a ella, cualquiera menos ella.

—Es curioso —comenzó mientras acaricia las ramas del árbo para después sentrarse sobre la base, quedando de espaldas al tronco; elevó un poco la vista para mirar a los ojos a James— como por mucho que envejecemos, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Hermione sonrió con tranquilidad mientras miraba al joven sonrojarse. James recordaba días de antaño cuando se peleaba con sus hermanos o con sus primos, o incluso con sus padres, cuando con apenas seis años se subía al árbol y no se bajaba de allí hasta que llegase Hermione con un helado muggle y se pusiese a hablar con él. Bien pensado, igual siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde su más tierna infancia. O puede que Hermione siempre hubiese estado ahí para consolarlo y por eso sentía eso por ella.

—Debes pensar que soy demasiado infantil —James suspiró, dejando caer una pierna y columpiándola suavemente, casi con el viento—. Diecisiete años y en el mismo lugar que cuando tenía seis y mi hermano me quitaba los caramelos.

—A veces crees que sabes lo que de verdad pienso. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que no —suspiró Hermione mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por sobre el cesped—. Me doy cuenta de que todo sigue como siempre.

Hermione alzó un momento la vista a James, para mirarle a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo con aquel chico desde que tenía catorce años. Al principio pensaba que era algo normal, simplemente era su tía y su madrina y deseaba tener su total aprobación en todo cuanto hacía. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que, al ser de las que mejores notas ha sacado siempre, quería consejos para triunfar. Pero esas ideas pronto se cayeron: se podía decir que Percy siempre fue más inteligente que ella y bastante más maduro en muchos sentidos, también estaban el resto de sus tíos y su padrino Ron. A todos los trataba con una cortesía familiar pero a ninguno tanto como a ella.

Hasta que un día lo descubrió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al primogénito de los Potter mirándola durante apenas tres segundos. Tres segundos en los que el chico demostró más emociones que Ron en más de quince años de matrimonio. Primero la miraba con amor, del amor pasó a la lascivia y de ésta, al arrepentimiento. Por un momento pensó que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no, de que era algo más.

Por un segundo, apenas una décima de segundo, se sintió sucia y pensó en si en algún momento había provocado inconscientemente las hormonas del joven. Después comenzó a compadecerse de él. No en plan "soy innalcanzable para ti" ni en plan "yo estoy cuerda y tú no" sino más bien en plan "mi ahijado tiene un problema y yo no puedo solucionarlo".

Intentó por todos los medios alejarse de él e intentar que se olvidase de ella, que encontrase una novia de verdad. Cada vez que Harry decía que James tenía novia, Hermione pensaba que por fin iba a poder acercarse a James sin ver sufrimiento en su rostro. Pero, más pronto que tarde, le chico rompía su relación y ella sabía que era por su culpa.

Hermione se decía a sí misma que ella era la total culpable. Siempre tan unida a él, siempre mimándole. Se intentó alejar, dar tiempo al chaval para que pudiese aclarar sus ideas y darse cuenta de que era una locura, que no era amor como ella sabía que él pensaba. Pero eran familia y se veían más amenudo de lo que a ambos les gustaría.

Las cosas cada vez se iban más de madre y a Hermione cada vez le daba más miedo intentar intervenir en el asunto. Pero entonces, en esa cena, vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Tenía además la excusa perfecta para hablar un buen rato a solas con su sobrino sin que nadie les molestase. Porque no era que Hermione le estuviese echando una bronca o dando un consejo, le pasaba algo y ella, como su tía que es había ido a ver qué tal se encontraba.

El chico la miraba un poco extrañado ante sus palabras. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería y realmente no podía pensar en nada. Estaba demasiado cerca, estaban demasiado solos y a la vez demasiado acompañados.

—Respondiendo a tu comentario no creo que seas infantil por estar ahí. Me parece que quieres refugiarte en parte de tu pasado por algo de tu presente que no te permite dar lo mejor de ti —se intentó colocar bien contra el árbol ya que comenzaba a sentir cierto dolor en su espalda—. ¿Te importa si hablamos sinceramente un momento, James?

Todas las alarmas que James tenía en su cabeza saltaron al unísono al escuchar la pregunta. Durante una optimista milésima de segundo pensó en que se iba a declarar. Luego, claro, el resto de sus neuronas se pusieron a funcionar y se dio cuenta de que era una gran tontería. Primero, porque si quisiese declararse no lo haría en el jardín de la casa de sus suegros. Segundo, porque Hermione jamás pensaría en él como algo más que un ahijado salvo, tal vez, en una sucia ameba pervertida que le observa y a la que cada vez le preocupa menos denunciar.

La mirada de Hermione le transmitía serenidad, mucha más que normalmente. Sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los suyos propios, lo miraban con preocupación, como intentando decirle un discurso que llevaba ensayando durante demasiado tiempo.

Hermione pensaba cómo decirlo de una manera tranquila, como decirlo de una manera que no le asustase, cómo decirlo de una manera que mostrase en la misma pregunta que su mera presencia no le repugnaba pero también cómo decírselo de manera rápida para no alargar innecesariamente la espera. Como todos los intentos se rompían al momento en su cabeza, usó el más brusco pero también el más corto.

—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí, James?

Las palabras surgieron de su boca de una manera casi mágica. Según iban saliendo, iba deseando que la siguiente saliera y se arrepentía de la anterior. El rostro del muchacho se tiñó de un rojo escarlata que sobrepasaba de sobremanera cualquiera de los sonrojos que había visto con anterioridad en cualquier situación. Sus ojos estaban como desencajados, como luchando por salir, cavar un agujero en el suelo e irse muy lejos. Su boca se abría y cerraba de manera extraña, como un pez en busca de oxígeno. Intentaba hablar, dar alguna explicación o algo que se le asemejara pero, en cuanto llegaba a sus labios, simplemente se esfumaba.

—Yo… yo no… yo… verás… —intentaba hablar con rapidez, excusarse por su comportamiento. Intentaba pedirle perdón si se había sentido incómoda, suplicarle que no se lo dijese a nadie, prometerle que iba a cambiar, que no era un monstruo. Intentó decir tantas cosas a la vez que de sus labios tan solo brotaban sonidos extraños y sílabas carentes de sentido sin una frase que las apoye. De entre todas las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, una comenzó a coger fuerza hasta que finalmente, se hizo con toda su fuerza de voluntad y dijo la frase que con más ansias deseaba decir—. ¡Por favor, Hermione, no me odies!

James se sintió en parte liberado. Podía soportar el rechazo de su familia pero no soportaría ni por un segundo el suyo. La amaba, era algo más que un simple calentón o un simple encoñamiento. Sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. No quería que simplemente todo se acabase por sus estúpidos sentimientos.

—Yo no te odio, James —sus palabras sonaron armoniosas en los oídos del pelinegro, como un cántico de sirenas, como un pajarito que se posa en tu ventana para informar de la primavera.

—En… ¿Entonces? —cuando el terror al odio desapareció de sus pensamientos, muchos otros comenzaron a asolarle, a fusilarle con una rabia más propia de un enemigo que de tu propia mente.

—Tampoco te amo, si es lo que quieres saber —por un momento se sintió rastrera y miserable consigo misma. Cuando Harry le pidió ser la madrina de su primogénito, esta prometió protegerlo siempre, no provocarle más daños de los que el chico tuviese.

Hermione cerró durante un segundo los ojos y juró haber escuchado el corazón del chico romperse en mil pezados ante la nueva declaración. Cuando un par de lágrimas lucharon por asomar por sus ojos, Hermione sintió que se quería morir. Por un momento, recordó las veces en las que James se caía de cualquier lugar y se hacía daño, ese inocente rostro romperse de dolor, esas suaves mejillas contraídas y rojas y esos ojos húmedos. Ahora mismo estaba así, solo que esta vez no iba a ser el final de su sufrimiento sino el comienzo.

James se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba serenarse pero le era imposible. De sus párpados no dejaban de brotar lágrimas que caían, acariciando de manera cruel sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta chocar con la rama sobre la que estaba sentado, haciendo un ruido sordo.

—No estoy para hacerte sufrir, aunque así lo parezca —Hermione traga saliva antes de ponerse en pie. En esa posición, su rostro está casi a la misma altura de James, pues este se había sentado sobre una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. Quizá preeviese que iba a llorar y, en caso de caer, desde ahí no se haría tanto daño.

—¿Cuándo? —sus labios se separaron por un momento, musitando terror una única palabra. Pese a no haber dicho nada más, Hermione sabía perfectamente qué le estaba preguntando. Quería saber cuánto tiempo hacía que lo sabía.

—Desde hace algunos años… —un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole continuar hablar. Quizá su aptitud de "vamos a dejarlo pasar" había sido aún peor de lo que podría haberlo sido hablar las cosas. Igual, el hablar con un James de catorce años, habría impedido que el de diecisiete se rompiese de dolor por su culpa—. Tres —comenzó a odiarse a sí misma. Su sobrino estaba ante ella sufriendo y sólo pensaba en concretar los datos antes que en intentar consolarlo.

Pensó en abrazarlo, pero se dijo a sí misma que seguramente, en ese momento su piel estaba hirviendo para él y, el tocarle, le haría sentir peor. El chico alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia su tía, limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas del jersey que llevaba.

—¿Qué crees… —tomó aire lentamente, tratando de serenarse, para posterior mente expulsarlo por la boca de forma lenta—… qué opinas sobre mí ahora?

La pregunta le pilló más de sopetón de lo que se esperaba. Sabía a lo que el chico se refería. Quería saber qué opinaba del conjunto que conformaba James en ese momento y por tanto, la respuesta era muy clara.

—Siento que realmente no eres tú —Hermione tragó saliva—. James Sirius es un chico travieso, risueño y divertido, amable con todos. Una persona que cuando la ves, sientes que todo va a salir bien.

James asintió lentamente ante las palabras de su tía que, si bien sabía que no iban con mala intención, chocaron contra él como ladrillos de hormigón. Sintió su garganta seca, con un nudo, mientras pensaba en las fotos que se había tomado en sexto, a final de curso, cuando aún era mínimamente feliz. Después pensaba en su rostro, en su cuerpo en el espejo, dejado y penoso. Había pasado de ser una persona que anima al mundo a una persona que necesitaba ser animada.

—Y, lo que es peor —continuó Hermione tragando saliva— es que siento que todo es culpa mía.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía evitar pensar en todos esos momentos en los que el pequeño Potter le había hecho sonreír y ahora, como un sarcástico agradecimiento, le hacía sufrir y llorar, llorar y sufrir.

James, ante tal imagen, sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, terminaba de romperse. No sólo había ocasionado problemas a sí mismo, a su casa, a su familia. Sino que ahora encima, hacía llorar a la mujer más importante de su vida, su primer y único amor.

James se bajó de un salto de la rama. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había consolado a nadie, nunca había sido consolado con nadie. Siempre lloraba en la soledad de su oscuro cuarto cuando nadie le veía y cuando nadie sufría por él. Tras un fuerte impulsó, le abrazó con fuerza. Pero, en cuanto se hubo estrechado entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que no era el consolador sino el consolado.

Sentía la mano algo temblorosa de su tía, acariciando con cuidado su cabeza, su pelo. Colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de su tía u se dejó llevar. Sus lágrimas brotaban con fuerza, casi con ira, de su rostro y mojaban la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Hermione y James se fundieron en un abrazo casi infinito pero nada agobianta. El menor dejó salir el dolor que sentía dentro por medio de sus lágrimas. Acababa de encontrar algo que no esperaba encontrar, algo que suponía aún más complicado que que Hermione se enamorase de él: un apoyo. Sabía, o al menos esperaba saber, que Hermione le entendía, le comprendía y le apoyaba.

Tras un par de minutos, ambos se separaron. Hermione miró a su sobrino por un segundo y vio que sus mejillas seguían empapadas y rojas, aunque en esta ocasión no parecía dolor, parecía consuelo. Eran lágrimas de alegría; llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimido por sus sentimientos y ahora que por fin parecían entenderle, parecía liberado de una pesada carga. Hermione suspiró un poco más tranquila.

—Ven, sentémonos —pidió Granger antes de sentarse sobre el verde pasto que se extendía a sus pies. James asintió un par de veces antes de sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudencial para que no pensase nada raro—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento de ti?

James asintió de nuevo ante su pregunta. Se sentó como un indio sobre el suelo y la miró a los ojos, esperando que hablase.

—Sabes que no puedes seguir así, te estás matando y estás acabando con tu familia. Pero, sobre todo, estás acabando conmigo. Porque yo sé qué te pasa y que yo soy la culpable de todo…

—¡No! —exclamó James, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a Hermione—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —James traga saliva y baja la cabeza hacia el césped, comenzando a jugar con él con el índice.

—Y sin embargo apenas te puedes tener en pie —resaltó Hemione señalando su figura, cada vez más deteriorada por la falta de nutrición y de sueño—. Y todo es por mí.

James sintió cómo sus manos temblaban ante esas palabras. Recordó que no estaba solo, que sus actos afectaban al resto del mundo y sobre todo a sus ayegados. Pensó en sus padres, en sus hermanos preocupados por él, pensando en qué problema podía tener. Pensó en sus abuelos y bisabuelos, pensó en todos sus primos y sus tíos. Por último, pensó en Hermione preocupada por él. Casi era irónico, tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos para no hacer daño a nadie y su silencio dañaba mucho más.

James intentó decirle que no, que la culpa no era suya, que era toda de él. Intentó decírselo pero no pudo. No pudo porque sabía que ella tenía razón; la razón por la que no dormía era su hermosa mirada, se pasaba la mitad del tiempo pensando en ella y la otra mitad odiándose por hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? Me odio a mí misma por impedir que sonrías. Tienes una gran sonrisa, James.

—Pero yo no quiero sonreír a alguien que no seas tú —le interrumpió James. Ya que iban a sincerarse por el bien del menor, lo mejor era confesarse formalmente para poder ser rechazado formalmente y poder sentirse mal con razones.

—James… —Hermione suspiró. Era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca, lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca, aunque también lo más enfermizo y codependiente—. Lo nuestro es imposible.

—Lo sé —admitió el menor—. Siempre lo he sabido. Siempre he sabido que nunca podría ser de ti algo más que tu sobrino —bajó de nuevo la cabeza, perdiendo la poca autoestima que había ganado con la situación.

—Pero es que te mereces algo mejor —Hermione alzó la mano con rapidez antes de que James pudiese replicar, pudiendo así seguir—. Yo sólo soy una mujer que pronto envejecerá, enloquecerá y se volverá más fea. Tú mereces a alguien de tu edad, alguien que te entienda, te correponda —puso el dedo índice sobre el pecho del chico, sobre su corazón—. Alguien que cuando la veas, te haga sentir bien, no mal.

James asintió un momento en silencio, completamente conforme con lo que había dicho su tía. Pero es que había un pequeño problema: él no había elegido enamorarse de ella, simplemente había pasado. Por supuesto que había intentado estar con mujeres atractivas, de su edad y por las que sentía algo fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidarla.

—Simplemente no te merezco, James —concluyó Hermione, apartando al fin el dedo del chico—. Piensa en todas las chicas de tu edad que me odiarían por quitarles la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Una efímera sonrisa apareció de manera tímida en los labios del chico, aunque rápidamente desapareció. James seguía de acuerdo con ella. No es como si estuviese diciendo algo que nunca había pensado. Intentó pensar en alguna chica de su clase, en alguna chica de su club de fans del colegio, en alguna compañera de colegio. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, cada vez que conseguía pensar en alguien, su rostro era sustituido por el de Hermione.

—Lo nuestro es imposible, ¿verdad? —preguntó James, pese a saber la respuesta de antemano. Hermione se limitó a asentir un par de veces, mirando al chico con preocupación por si volvía a darle otro ataque de dolor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Hermione al ver que James llevaba ya un par de minutos en silencio.

—Perfectamente —James alzó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya que, como no te he preguntado si querías salir conmigo, técnicamente no me has rechazado.

Hermione abrió un par de veces la boca, estupefacta ante la respuesta de su sobrino. Por una lado estaba preguntándose si la charla que acababan de tener realmente había servido de algo o si James había salido simplemente a que le hiciesen efecto las setas que se debía haber tomado para tal cambio de emociones tan repentino. Por otro lado, James estaba volviendo a sonreír. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Eres de lo que no hay, ¿sabes, Potter? —Hermione se puso en pie y se sacudió los rastros de hierva que tenía en el trasero.

—Me gustan los retos —se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie—. Voy a enamorarte poco a poco hasta que, cuando te pida salir, me digas que sí y seamos una pareja de felices adultos.

—¿Y si te digo que no? —Hemione alzó una ceja, esperando no tener que volver a ver a su sobrino tan derrotado nunca más.

—Pues entonces aceptaré mi derrota y te dejaré volar libre cual snitch dorada —ladeó la cabeza. Hermione por un momento vio en los ojos de James un deje de tristeza, como si tratase en parte de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella para dejar de hacerle daño.

—¿Y qué pasará con Ron en el universo que esa cabecita tuya ha creado? —comenzó a descender lentamente la cuesta que llevaba de vuelta hasta la madriguera.

—Al ritmo que come, no creo que falte mucho para algún ingreso en el hospital —James cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando tranquilamente. Justo antes de abrir los ojos, un rugido atronador e imperante sonó desde el fondo de su estómago, exigiendo algo sólido. James sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo ante esto.

—Creo que debería comer algo... —comentó Hermione, dando un empujón a James por la cintura. Éste, en respuesta, comenzó a correr hacia la casa, hambriento y deseando disculparse ante su familia por su comportamiento.

Hermione se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta, suspirando con fuerza e intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus ideas. Ese chico algún día iba a volverla del todo loca, aunque no de la forma que a él le gustaría.

Por lo menos, ahora por fin habían hablado, se habían sincerado y se habían apoyado. Eso es lo que hace una familia de verdad, por lo que se podría decir que era una pequeña victoria, un pequeño paso adelante. Mientras caminaba hacia adentro, se imaginó a James en la puerta de su casa, inventándose alguna excusa estúpida para echar a Ron de casa para después, ir a despertarla con un ramo de rosas.

Entró y vio a James sentado a la mesa. Sus padres decidieron no reñirle al ver que el Potter volvía a comer con normalidad, entendiendo normalidad en la casa Weasely deborar la comida sin piedad, y dedicaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hermione. Hermione se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, al lado de su devoto esposo.

Mientras comía no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos por la mente de James. Por un lado, estaría pensando en que seguía casi igual que antes, por otro estaría pensando en cómo conquistar a Hermione. Esperaba que la charla, que el llorar con alguien le hubiese ayudado. Sólo se hubo relajado cuando le escuchó contando un chiste.


End file.
